When The Chips Are Down
by Kai Kyuketsuki
Summary: This is just my take on Seth Rollins betraying The Shield. The idea for this came to me in a dream, and I decided to write it down and see what you guys think.


**When The Chips Are Down**

Kai stood in the back, as he watched Seth Rollins hit Roman in the back with a steel chair. It felt as if time irself had completely stopped. How could he? How could Seth Rollins turn his back on his brothers? Seth struck Dean in the gut with the chair, than hit him over the back with it. Kai couldn't take it any more and ran out to the ring. The fans cheered as Kai ran past Triple H and Randy, got into the ring and drop kicked Seth Rollins. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw Randy get into the ring and approach him. Kai balled up his fist, turned around and upercutted Randy in the jaw, knocking him down.

With Orton down, Triple H attempted to get into the ring, only to be drop kicked off of the apron. While Kai was busy with Triple H, Seth grabbed the second chair and hit Kai in the back with it, causing him to drop to his knees. Seth raised the chair again and struck Kai in the back again, which made him drop to the mat. Randy got back up to his feet and began stomping on Kai's arms, legs and back. Seth stopped Orton, tore off Kai's shirt and began to smash the chair into Kai's exposed back.

Randy rolled out of the ring, went under it and grabbed two Kindo sticks. He slid back into the ring, only to be Speared by Roman, who had gathered himself as Seth kept his attention on Kai. Seth, not knowning that Roman and Dean were getting back up, rolled Kai on his back and put the chair into his throat and pushed down hard. Dean went behind Seth, spun him around and ducked as Roman came flying in and connected with the Superman Punch to Seth's jaw. After Seth was out, Dean went over and helped Kai up to his feet. Kai noticed that Triple H was yelling at the three, and without warning, he ran towards the ropes, shot himself off them and jumped over the top ropes and crashed right into Triple H.

What Kai hadn't expected, was Triple H had a feeling someone was going to try something, so in mid air, Triple H cracked his sledgehammer right into Kai's head. Kai rolled onto his back and lied on the floor, with blood coming out from his head. After a few minutes, Kai opened his eyes and saw himself being walked to the back with Dean and Roman. The three went to the trainer's room so Kai and Roman could get looked at. While the trainer was looking at Roman, Kai rubbed his head.

"Not one of my best ideas." He mumbled when Dean looked at him, which made Dean chuckle a bit.

"I'll say." Dean said, earning a glare from Kai.

After the trainer was done, the three left the room and walked to the locker rooms. When Kai got to his gear, he heard his phone going off. He opened his duffle bag and searched for his cell phone. When he found it, he saw that his girl was calling him.

"Hey boo." He answered, his voice was pretty hoarse, which he was expecting.

"I just finished watching Raw. Are you okay?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I'm fine Su. I just didn't use my head during that last bit." Kai said, reassuring the girl.

He heard Suzuka sigh. "Next time, think your plan through, please. I don't want something bad happening to you."

He put on a soft smile, which he knew that she knew he was. "I will be more careful next time love."

Kai could feel Suzuka smile softly. "Thank you. Now hurry up and come home. I miss you and Yui and Moa have been bugging me about when you'd be home." She said.

Kai laughed softly. "We'll I think after tonight, I may head home until next Monday."

Suzuka smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see you. Well I'm going to go get some lunch. I'll talk to you later. Bye. I love you."

Kai smiled as well. "I can't wait to see you too. Okay. Bye. I love you too."

Kai and Su ended the call when Roman and Dean walked in. Roman was wearing a grey tank top and shorts, while Dean had on a white shirt and shorts. Kai grabbed a black shirt and threw it on.

"You sounded so cute talking to your girl." Dean teased, which made Roman chuckle a bit.

Kai shrugged. "Hey. I love my girl and I have no problem letting my guy friends, or anyone for that matter know."

Dean put up his hands. "Woah. I wasn't meaning anything bad about it. I just was saying."

Kai nodded. "I know. I was just saying as well."

Roman stepped up. "I think it's great that Kai finally found someone, who won't leave him for his friend, or screw him over."

Dean nodded. "I agree."

Roman got serious. "But on a more serious note, I wanna thank you for coming to our aid. We wouldn't had survived if you hadn't came out to even the fight out."

Dean put out his fist, and Roman put his out next to Dean. Kai looked at Dean and Roman, before putting his fist with theirs. The trio hugged, packed up their gear and headed out to get some rest before heading to Minneapolis, Minnesota for the next Raw. Roman was headed to Pensacola, Dean was off to Vegas and Kai was headed off to Japan to go see Suzuka. He was spent from tonight's show, but he was excited to get to see his girl.

**Hey everyone. I apologize for not updating my story 'Turning My Life Around', its just I've been dealing with a lot of drama here and I'm having a writer's block for that story. But until that goes away, I present you with this friendship fic between Kai Moxley (not related to Dean), Dean and Roman. I don't own Dean or Roman. WWE owns them. I also do not own Suzuka, Yui or Moa, as they are well themselves. (Yes, they are in a band called BabyMetal). Any who I hope you guys liked this little fic and be on the look for a new fic feat Roman, Dean, Kai, Suzuka, Yui, and Moa, which will be named 'Foxes and Wolves'.**


End file.
